Aquel momento
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Porque aquel era el momento donde cualquier padre podía suspirar y decir orgulloso "Mi esfuerzo valió la pena", porque no había momento de mayor orgullo, que ver como tu hija se realizaba como mujer, con el hombre que ella había escogido... aunque tú también lo hayas hecho.


Nah... Sí, no actualizo, pero paciencia ._.

Este, es un shot, que nació a base del de un Final triste xD y creo va para trilogía, porque estoy pensando en uno más, pero ya veremos si sí, o no :D

Esto contiene ligero shonen-ai, quien no guste leerlo, no lo lea. Absténganse de leer algo desagradable y que le ofenda en algún sentido. Y comencemos ;D

Anuncio: El resumen, como le titulo, me los dio Isa-Chan 

* * *

Sentías asco de ti mismo, por esa sonrisa que tenias plasma en tu rostro. Decías ser un padre ejemplar, siempre atento a tus tres hijas. Y nadie lo negaba, ni la mayor que ahora, llevabas al altar para que se casara, sentías su mano temblar y sostenerse más fuerte de tu brazos. La miraste y le susurraste que todo estaría bien. Ella te agradeció. Volviste la vista al frente y lo viste ahí. Esos penetrantes ojos rojos, viendo a la pelirroja que iba a tu lado. Si, él era el hombre que uniría el resto de su vida con Bombón, una de tus nenas. Le viste sonreír ampliamente, nunca le habías visto sonreír. Y la verdad, se veía mucho más atractivo de esa manera. Llegaron, te detuviste, y le entregaste la mano de tu hija, y ella al instante pasó de estar contigo, a estar con él.

Diste media vuelta, y fuiste con tus otras dos hijas; Bellota estaba sonriente, y parecía olvidar el hecho de vestir el vestido ese. Burbuja lloraba de felicidad por su hermana, que bueno que no se había maquillado. Viste más lejos. Suspiraste y miraste al frente.

-Hijos míos, nos hemos reunido hoy, para…-. El padre hablo. Y cerraste por un momento los ojos.

.-.-.-.-.

Recordabas claramente el comienzo de todo; esos tres pequeños de cinco años, hijos de un colega tuyo. Eran unos diablillos que hacían enfurecer a tus hijas, e incluso a ti mismo en más de una ocasión. Pero eran niños, siempre te repetiste eso. Les perdiste la pista, cuando Mojo fue trasladado de puesto. Él se fue, y con él, sus hijos.

-_Se hubieran quedado allá…_-. Pensaste. Pues tal vez, eso hubiera sido lo mejor para ti.

.-.-.-.-.

"_-Pasaran una temporada allá, con el odioso de su padrino Mojo, ¿Podrías recogerlos en el aeropuerto?-."_

Eso fue el inicio de tu final, esa petición que aceptaste gustoso.

Esos tres chicos, volvían a Saltadilla después de diez años fuera. Y hacías el favor que el padre de ellos te pidió. Mojo además de colega, era un viejo amigo tuyo. Tomaste las llaves de tu auto, y fuiste al aeropuerto. No esperabas nada de lo que paso.

Entraste al aeropuerto, y buscaste a los chicos; optaste por el menor, que tenía un cabello muy llamativo, era rubio. Además, esos tres siempre estaban juntos. Sonreíste al encontrarlos; si que habían cambiado, ya no eran unos niños, ahora eran adolescentes.

-¿Boomer?-. El rubio al acto te miro, con esos ojos azules marinos, y asintió. –Soy Utonio, el amigo de tu padre-. Dijiste, amablemente.

El chico solo dijo un _"ooh"_, y después se giro, gritando el nombre de sus hermanos. Al acto llego el mediano, que solo te miro sin mucha atención. Y después llego el pelirrojo. Que fue quien llamo tu atención, en especial esa mirada rojiza y penetrante.

-¿El mono te pidió que vinieras?-. Pregunto el moreno, y asentiste.

Les viste mirarse entre ellos. Al parecer no les entusiasmaba la idea de ir contigo. Pero aceptaron a fin de cuentas. Los llevaste a tu auto. Metieron las maletas y subieron. El trayecto a casa de su padrino, era en silencio total. Tu solo mirabas al pelirrojo junto tuyo. Brick por el contrario miraba por la ventana. Tus ojos intercalaban, el camino y el adolescente junto tuyo… ¿Qué tenia, que hacía que le viese tanto? En una de tus disimuladas miradas, tus ojos cafés, chocaron con los rojos.

-¿Qué?-.

Te pregunto, se veía molesto. Tú volviste a mirar al frente, pero sentías la mirada del joven en ti. Te pusiste nervioso, y sin saber porque realmente. Apretaste aun más el volante, y te sentías tenso.

-Solo veo, que han cambiado mucho-. Fue una respuesta estúpida a tu ver. Pero suficiente para el chico, que volvió la vista al camino.

En el resto del trayecto, no le volviste a ver. Para ti fue eterno el trayecto. Hasta que agradeciste, el llegar a esa enorme mansión. Al bajar, un hombre trajeado les esperaba sonriente.

-¡Mis queridos niños!-. Grito al ver a los adolescentes bajar de tu auto.

Mirabas en silencio, como ese hombre, bastante amanerado, pellizcaba las mejillas de los adolescentes, que le alejaban las manos. Todo ese momento de reunión permaneciste alejado. Hasta que el hombre te miro.

-Gracias por traerlos Utonio, pero te puedes retirar-. Dicho esto, se fue con los chicos.

Varias persones de servidumbre llegaron a tu auto y sacaron las maletas de los jóvenes. Pero tú estabas estático, inmóvil, viendo la gran puerta de metal que adornaba esa propiedad.

.-.-.-.-.

No le comentaste nada a tus hijas… permaneciste callado. Pero no fue para siempre ese pequeño secreto, un día llegaron tus hijas, totalmente molestas y te contaron, que tres hicos nuevos habían llegado, y que les habían hecho un millar de diabluras. Tú al instante supiste quienes eran… Pero no dijiste nada. Solo recordaste a cierto joven, de mirada rojiza.

Meses pasaron, y con ello, las platicas de tus hijas sobre estos muchachos. Pero siempre prestabas atención en los de Bombón; ella siempre hablaba algo sobre Brick.

-¡Es un mal criado! Quiere que todos hagan lo que él quiere-. Critico la chica, y tú sonreíste, tratando de calmarla.

-Vamos Bombón-.

-¡Es que! ¡Ay! Deberías verlo, es un odioso. Y se cree mejor, solo porque en los últimos exámenes, ha estado sobre de mi-. Comento, haciendo un puchero. Solo le palmeaste la espalda cariñosamente.

.-.-.-.-.

Conducías bastante preocupado. Hacia unos minutos te llamaron de la escuela y te habían dicho que una de tus hijas tuvo una pelea, al instante pensaste que Bellota, pero te sorprendiste al saber quien había sido; Bombón, había golpeado a uno de sus compañeros. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado? Bombón era tranquila, y nunca recurría a los golpes, ella era lista, nunca se metería en un lio tan grande como golpear a alguien. Cuando llegaste a la escuela, poco te importo estacionarte en el lugar de minusválidos. Entraste corriendo, y fuiste a la oficina del director. Antes de entrar tocaste.

-Adelante-.

Abriste la puerta lentamente y entraste. Bombón te miro, para después esconder el rostro y encogerse en su lugar. Caminaste tranquilo, y abriste tus ojos sorprendido. En la silla junto a Bombón; estaba Brick, con una mano en la mejilla derecha. Él chico te miro, para después ver a Bombón.

-Tome asiento Señor Utonio-. Obedeciste, y te sentaste en la silla que estaba junto a tu hija; el director soltó un suspiro largo y cansado. –Lamento esto, pero como vera Bombón, ha golpeado a su compañero-.

-Y que buen derechazo tiene-. Comento Brick. Ganándose una mirada molesta de Bombón.

-Y tengo que informarle, que tendrá que ser expulsada-.

Ante eso, tú y tu hija se sobresaltaron. -¿Qué? Pero, explíqueme mejor señor-. Dijiste.

El hombre canoso volvió a suspirar. –Todos, y cada uno de los compañeros de ellos, aseguran, que Bombón fue quien comenzó la pelea-.

-¡Pero tengo una buena razón!-. Grito la chica, y todos le miraron. –Bueno... es que… Él desde que llego me molesta, se la pasa todo el día así-.

-Pero no te he siquiera tocado-. Defendió el chico.

¿Cómo termino? Bombón se disculpo, y no sería expulsada, porque Brick dijo que sus hermanos lo habían dejado peor. A la chica no le hizo gracia que él le dijera débil, y a ti, no te hizo gracia lo que tu niña había hecho. La castigaste, si, la castigaste por mucho tiempo. Ella no dijo nada, acepto el castigo, pero… ¿Por qué la castigaste realmente? ¿En verdad porque había roto su conducta intachable? ¿O porque había golpeado, no a cualquiera si no que a Brick?

.-.-.-.-.

Te quedaste estático en el marco de tu puerta. Hay estaba Brick. Mirándote en silencio total. Parpadeaste un poco antes de aclarar tu garganta.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-.

-¿Esta Bombón?-. Le miraste de nueva cuenta. Y él arqueo las cejas. -¿Sí o no? No tengo todo el día-.

Asentiste lentamente, y sin cerrar la puerta, llamaste a la chica. Esta bajo al instante; desde hacía un mes, que estaba castigada. Tenía prohibido salir con sus amigas. Le dijiste solamente que alguien le buscaba. Ella curiosa fue a ver, pero su cara de molestia no fue disimulada cuando vio a Brick.

-Debemos hablar-. Dijo él.

Bombón asintió resignada. Pero no esperaste que el chico te viera, ahora molesto.

-¿Nos disculpa? Es algo personal-. Te dijo.

Asentiste, y entraste a tu casa de nueva cuenta; te quedaste en la cocina. ¿Qué podría decirle a Bombón? ¿Cómo que personal? Sabías que ellos dos tenían una rivalidad, y que su hija no soportaba al chico. ¿Qué? ¿Qué era de lo que hablarían?... ¿Querías oír? Claro que querías… pero no tenías lugar donde esconderte y oír con claridad. Te restaba esperar a que terminaran, y Bombón te contara.

-Ah, solo me pidió perdón-.

-¿Perdón?-.

-Dice que es su culpa que este castigada, y en cierta manera tiene razón. Pero es extraño que haga esto… es muy orgulloso para esto. Siento que hay gato encerrado-.

.-.-.-.-.

Pasó el tiempo, y cual fue tu sorpresa al encontrar, esa fotografía de Brick entre las cosas de la mayor de tus hijas. No dijiste nada, solo te quedaste callado, observando esa fotografía en silencio. Al parecer había sido a escondidas, porque el chico salía retratado mirando a otro lado… Suspiraste, antes de volverla a poner en su lugar.

_-El amor de adolescente. Tan efímero-. _Pobre de tu pensamiento infantil…

.-.-.-.-.

-¡Pero quién lo diría!-. Escuchaste y saliste de la cocina.

Bellota sobre el sofá con una fotografía en manos, y Bombón tratando de quitársela. Burbuja solo reía. ¿Qué pasaba?

-¿No que había odio nada más?-.

-¡Dámela!-.

-¿Eh?-.

Arrebataste la fotografía de las manos de Bellota. Y miraste molesto a tus hijas, haciendo que Bellota se bajara del sofá, y Bombón se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba. Cruzaste los brazos.

-¿A qué se debe tanto alboroto?-. Preguntaste. Pero Bombón solo extendió la mano.

-Me… ¿Me puede devolver esa foto?-. Te pregunto, totalmente sonrojada y con la mirada baja.

Nunca la habías visto así. Cambiaste el seño fruncido a otro de curiosidad. ¿Esa fotografía que tenia, que ponía así a la más centrada de tus hijas? La mano de Bombón temblaba. Y Burbuja junto con Bellota reían a bajo nivel.

-¿Tanto alboroto por esto?-. Dijiste, y miraste la fotografía.

No podías creer lo que veías; estaba retratado un momento que ni en tus peores pesadillas pensaste ver. Sentías un nudo en la garganta, y sentías retortijones en el estomago. Ahora estabas temblando también, pero era menos perceptible. Y por más que parpadearas, no podías creer lo que veías. La fotografía te fue arrebatada. Miraste a una Bombón al borde del colapso.

-¡N…No es lo que parece!-.

-¿No? Pero si es obvio-. Intervino Bellota con burla.

-¡Te besaste con Brick!-. Gritaron tus otras dos hijas.

Sí. Esa fotografía tenía el momento de dicho beso. Mostrando a una Bombón sorprendida, y era obvio que el beso lo había dado Brick, puesto que se veía con los ojos cerrados. La fotografía fue probablemente tomada por el chico. Se veía muy cerca. Miraste a Bombón, como negaba lo innegable. Tragaste esa extraña sensación que tenias en tu garganta. Y te forzaste a sonreír.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Mi pequeña Bombón ha madurado!-. Dijiste, sonriente y burlón.

-¡Profesor!-. Grito la chica, al ver que tú, siendo su padre, también entraba en ese juego de niños.

A pesar de todo lo que dijiste y secundaste las bromas de las menores. No evitabas sentirte extraño ante la idea de ese beso. ¿No decía la chica que Brick siempre se burlaba de ella? ¿Qué siempre estaban compitiendo? Te quedaste en blanco al recordar la fotografía que encontraste de Brick meses atrás, y de la cual no dijiste nada.

-Él la metió entre mis cosas… Mañana le reñiré por esto-. Dijo Bombón.

-Sí, ajá. Y yo nací ayer-. Volvió a burlarse Bellota.

Reíste junto con Burbuja ante la reacción de la pelirroja. Que divertido era, ¿Verdad? No. No lo era, te dolía y te molestaba en cierta manera… Eran celos, pero, ¿A quién celabas?

.-.-.-.-.

Debías admirar la inteligencia de tu hija. Esta mantuvo magistralmente oculto todo. Y ni siquiera Bellota o Burbuja hablaban del tema. Esa foto, se fue al olvido. Incluso tú, lo olvidaste, lo reemplazaste; por esa agradable visita a la playa, o al parque de diversiones. O esa entrevista por tu experimento más nuevo, o la graduación de la preparatoria de tus hijas…

Tiraste las bolsas de supermercado y miraste estupefacto la escena que tenias frente a ti. Sobre una escalera, que no sabias de donde salió. Estaba Brick, y por la ventana, estaba Bombón. Este dándole un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y rosas. A los pies de la escalera y sosteniéndola estaban Butch y Boomer sonrientes, en otra de las tres ventanas estaban Burbuja y Bellota, sonriendo igual. Eso era más que una declaración de amor; eso era la consolidación de uno. No sabías si entrometerte, o simplemente retirarte del lugar… Sonreíste, y aplaudiste ante tan tierna imagen.

-¡Ya nos vieron!-.

-¡Plan B! ¡Plan B!-.

Corriste a levantar al pelirrojo que cayó al suelo después de que sus hermanos jalaran la escalera y este se cayera. Él acepto tu ayuda. Pero no les fue tan bien a sus hermanos.

-¡Les dije que olvidaran esa mierda de plan!-. Grito molesto, mientras tomaba su gorra que estaba en el suelo.

-Pero ya nos vio su padre, de seguro sacara la escopeta y nos dispara-.

-El único que te disparara, seré yo. Pero porque eres un imbécil-. Boomer se gano un golpe, de parte de Brick, y Butch río. –Tú cállate que estas igual-. Y ahora el moreno fue golpeado.

.-.-.-.-.

No habría problemas, si el escenario fuera distinto, ¿No? Bueno, te conformabas con el simple hecho de que el escenario cambiara, a uno donde, él no fuese menor, y que tú, no tuvieras lazos sanguíneos con ella. Que gracioso, ¿Verdad? Tú, un hombre mayor, enamorado de un joven de veinte años. Es un mal chiste, para ti. Te diste cuenta muy tarde, ¿no crees? No eres tan inteligente, como dices serlo. Si lo fueras, desde que viste a ese joven de quince años, te habrías dado cuenta, de lo que esa "sorpresa" era en verdad. Deberías reírte de ti mismo. Te das cuenta, cuando este chico y tu hija llevan tanto tiempo saliendo.

¿A quién celas? ¿Por quién te desvelas en las noches? Cuando se reúnen todos, ¿Por quién sonríes, cuando esa persona sonríe? ¿Con quién te siente sientes cómodo?

.-.-.-.-.

Mirabas en silencio como el pelirrojo de 25 años caminaba de un lado a otro de tu laboratorio. Estando solo los dos, por petición de él. ¿Te sentías feliz? Estabas a solas con él, eso solo paso, cuando el chico fue a buscar a Bombón, cuando tenían quince. Él parecía ajeno, y husmeaba sin consideraciones tus artefactos, tú… Disfrutabas su presencia, ¿Verdad?

-¿A qué debo la vista?-.

-Vengo a pedir la mano de Bombón-. Te contesto, sin despegar la vista de algunas cosas.

¿Qué se siente, que el fuese tan frió y directo? Te quedaste unos segundos en silencio. Él se giro y ahora te miraba. Tú, desviaste la mirada. Te mostrabas débil frente a un joven. Inhalaste, y le miraste a los ojos.

-Claro-.

.-.-.-.-.

Y ahora esta es tu situación; viendo como se casan.

-Quien esté en contra de esta unión. Que hable ahora, o calle para siempre-.

Es tu oportunidad. Pero no la tomas, ¿Por qué? Porque, antes que nada, eres el padre de esa mujer, de esa hermosa mujer que está enamorada, esa mujer que es de Brick, esa mujer que es dueña de Brick, esa mujer que está feliz, esa mujer que es tu hija. Callas, y lo harás para siempre. Callas aunque te duela, callas porque sabes que es lo correcto. Callas, porque sabes que si saliera a la luz, varios te odiarían. Callas, porque ni a ti te conviene que todos sepan.

-Los declaro, marido y mujer-.

Y sonríes, porque, eso debes hacer. Sonreír, por la felicidad de tu amada hija. Y tú también estas feliz, ¿Vedad, Utonio?

* * *

Mujajajajaja! Sí! Díganme enferma mental! xD ¿Qué puedo decir? Nada realmente x3 Se me ocurrió cuando iba en el autobús con mi madre :D No se como carajos se me ocurrió todo el teatro, pero meh xD Espero les halla gustado :D

Otra cosa, perdonen faltas de ortografía que se me saltan de repente, tanto en la historia como aquí (porque, valga Dios xD)


End file.
